


don't enter the woods at night

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, backstoryish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my fist fic</p>
<p>its kinda old but it's still relevant</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't enter the woods at night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeaXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaXIII/gifts).



Jessica has some really bad nightmares. all of them involve this tall faceless guy in the middle of the forest. her parent tells her maybe if she can figure out what forest it is than maybe the bad dreams will stop. the then promise to take her on the weekend. she is ,like any other little kid extremely inpatient so she goes to Rosswood by herself. at first she thinks she is alone there but, then she hears footsteps. she looks and a boy about her age is looking at her.she asked him for his name. he didn’t reply at first but then he replied.Timothy was the strange boy’s name. he then asked her what she was doing. she replied that she was looking around because it might stop some weird dreams she had recently. Tim replied by saying that he had been in the park for two days and was having nightmares so it probably would not work. she asked him why he had been in the park so long. he told her it was a long story.Tim then told her that it would be getting dark soon, and that she should head home. Jessica replied by telling him that if he could stay in the park overnight so could she. he didn’t even argue and just told her to follow him. he stopped at a small shack and told her that is where the will sleep tonight. the windows and doors were broken and there was nothing in there but an old mattress. Tim then looked at Jessica telling her that she could sleep on the mattress.about an hour later Jessica deiced if this Tim-kid was giving her a place to sleep she might as well get to know him better. she re-asked him what he was doing in the woods. he told her he was running from a monster. he said that some adults told him it was not real but he was less than sure. she asked what the monster looked like.before he could answer, Timothy started having a terrible coughing fit. although he made out one word to Jessica , run. but she couldn't. she was face to face with her nightmare. a tall faceless figure in a suit seemed to just stand there, looking at her. her heart raced and she started to run. she ran for quite a while before stopping. the creature was no longer behind her. she then realized. Tim was not with her. she decided to go back to look for him. it was a full 30 minutes before she found him. however when she found him he was acting kind of off. instead of approaching her or responding, he just stood there smiling. it frightened her, although she had no clue why.then he jerked his head to the side, as he was gesturing for her to follow him. she asked what was wrong. he responded by lunging forward at her and then pinning her to the ground. the tall creature then appeared. as soon as the faceless being appeared a far off sound of Jessica’s name being yelled. then the operator looked down at her, told her that she will see him again, and teleported away, taking young Tim with him. it was a search party. her parents noticed that she had run away and called the police. they asked her if happened to her. she said no, knowing nobody would believe her horrifying adventure. it was a long time before she stopped wondering about what happened to Timothy and what that tall creature was. it was even longer before she stopped having nightmares about it.


End file.
